


Masurokka Prompt Fics

by piinkstrike



Category: BanG Dream! (Anime), BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Kissing, idk ill update these as i go, masurokka rights, will probably be ooc at times
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-05
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-18 07:07:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29854386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/piinkstrike/pseuds/piinkstrike
Summary: Ok so basically the context is that I got deprived of fan content for them so I put their names in a otp prompt generator and decided I could work with it.
Relationships: Asahi Rokka/Satou Masuki
Kudos: 6





	Masurokka Prompt Fics

“Get back here! I’m cold” Rokka whines from Masuki’s room, complaining about the lack of warmth from the other person. She can’t help it, it’s snowing so much outside and what girl wouldn’t want to cuddle with their girlfriend while it's freezing outside?

“Give me a moment, I’m doing something. You miss me that much already?” Masuki shoots back, hearing a slight ‘hiii’ coming from the other room. She tries to quickly finish what she’s doing, as to not inconvenience her girlfriend in the other room. Putting the finishing touches of some chocolate shavings on top, Masuki walks back to her room with the very hot mugs and sees the cobalt-haired girl huddled up in multiple blankets. She notes that Rokka looks very cute covered in the blankets, but slightly confused with the steaming mugs now with her.

“Figured with how cold you are I’d make hot chocolate,” Masuki says while giving Rokka the mug, making sure it's securely in her hands before sitting down next to her on the bed. Rokka takes a small sip before leaning into the girl now next to her and slightly smiles. 

“Thank you! It’s really good!” Rokka says as she leans up to put a small kiss on her girlfriend's cheek. Masuki stiffens up and blushes from the contact, but quickly starts to speak.

“You missed” she says, now facing the smaller girl’s face. Rokka goes to open her mouth, to ask how she missed, but she gets cut off by the feeling of something soft against her lips. Before she has time to properly react, Masuki leans away from her face, now grinning. Still drinking their hot chocolate, they cuddle closer through the night and continue to steal kisses from each other.

**Author's Note:**

> its almost 1130 pm on finals week ill edit this tomorrow. anyways can u tell i kinda just wanted to write them kissing. ALSO!!! please give me constructive criticism!! i am very much aware this isn't the best and i would like to know on what areas i could improve in!!!


End file.
